


Listen I Just Want Jeremy to be Happy

by YesGoodNick



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: Jeremy returns to school a new man.





	Listen I Just Want Jeremy to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Peachy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370595) by [LettermanJacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettermanJacket/pseuds/LettermanJacket). 

> This is really nothing I wrote it in 30 minutes cause I want content and not enough ppl are making it, it kinda sucks and it's basically my own take on an already written fic cause I'm too tired to think so S/O to the fic Just Peachy.

On Monday Jeremy was to return to school. He was nervous, sure, mostly to face Lisa, the new class president, but really to face any of the student council. Except Eric, of course, Eric was the only one he felt had really believed him. 

That being said, student council was one thing, friendships, relationships? That did have Jeremy worried about Eric. The last time they had spoken Jeremy was planning to come out to his family. A lot had happened since then, but thinking about Eric, Jeremy didn’t care about any of it, he just heard Eric’s words ringing in his ears, ‘I really like you too.’

That should have been a comfort to Jeremy - they both really liked each other, but thinking about what he planned to do on Monday put butterflies in his stomach, something he had never experienced before.

***

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t ‘The Great Usurper,’” Lisa greeted him sarcastically as he walked into the student council room.

“Look, Lisa I never-”

“Save it, Thompson. I don’t know how you convinced Principal Burke you’re innocent but I’m not gonna buy it- I don’t trust you,”

In that moment, Jeremy thought of explaining it was all Nick, but thought better of it, Nick was family, and he had forgiven her, but he knew Lisa wouldn’t.

“That’s fine. I’m just glad I can be sophomore class rep again- it’s where I should have been all along,”

“Well-” Lisa looked taken aback, but before she could continue the door opened and several student council members walked in.

Jeremy’s stomach dropped, Eric was there, this was his chance.

“Eric,” Jeremy started, standing up, “could I… could we…”

“Talk?” Eric finished.

“Yeah, in private,”

“Of course,” Eric dropped his bag on a chair and opened the door for Jeremy.

In the hall, the two boys stood in silence.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”  
“Um,” Jeremy took a deep breath, taking the moment to regain his usual composure. “I know we talked before but I just wanted to be super clear,”

“Okay, be clear,” Eric said with a slightly confused smile.

“I want to date you, I wanna be your boyfriend and go out for nachos and-”

Jeremy was cut short when Eric placed his hands on Jeremys face, “I want to date you too, Jeremy,” Eric said, leaning in close to his face so they were nose to nose, and then he allowed Jeremy to close the distance between them tilting his head up to meet Erics lips, and this time not caring who saw.


End file.
